1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a circuit board assembly, particularly for use in data equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers require more and more switching functions in a smaller space, it becomes increasingly more difficult to manufacture computers with a high number of circuit board positions, particularly in assemblies for central processor units. Likewise, it is not possible to supply voltages in traditional ways via plug pins since the electrical power requirements are increased more and more per available area and because the large amount of power to be dissipated as a result thereof.